1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boroscope assemblies, and more particularly, to sealing an optical element within a boroscope assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Boroscopes are known and used in many different applications. Boroscopes are used, for example, to inspect an area by acquiring images of the area. Boroscopes commonly include boroscope probe tips for housing optical elements (e.g., lenses, fiber optic bundles, etc.) associated with the acquiring of images. In the past, a polyepoxide material (e.g., epoxy) was used to seal the optical elements and limit the passage of condensation, moisture, etc. into an interior of the boroscope probe tips.
However, the boroscope probe tips are used in areas that have relatively high temperature fluctuations. Further, depending on the particular area, the boroscope probe tips are exposed to relatively corrosive chemicals. This temperature fluctuation and/or chemical exposure is detrimental and corrosive to the seal, thus allowing for condensation, moisture, etc. to enter the boroscope probe tips.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to seal optical elements within boroscope probe tips that withstand temperature fluctuations and chemical attacks.